Winter day
by NaomieHale
Summary: Lucius saves Hermione after an accident. On the route of her recovery, a small love starts to blossom between them. But will it survive life's difficulties ? post-Hogwarts. Lucius is OOC. Mild swearing (until now)
1. The accident

It was a cold, sunny winter day as Hermione found out when she looked out of her window. "Perfect for ice-skating," she thought "I'll ask Ginny and Harry if they want to join me."

Near her house, not a 10-minute walk away, lay a beautiful pond which froze over every winter. It was a popular meeting point for the local community.

Hermione quickly wrote a message to her friends and they agreed to meet there in the afternoon. She was glad for a little distraction as her recent Ministry work proved to be rather difficult. It always was when two Departments of the Ministry tried for one "assignment" and in effect its funding.  
Unfortunately, she had to work out a solution. In this style, the morning passed and after a small lunch, Hermione dressed in jeans and warm pullover and got her skates out of the cellar. Wrapped in a warm cloak and scarf, she got out of her cottage and walked towards their meeting point.

She had almost arrived at the frozen lake when Harry's owl swept down. After Hedwig, he needed a long time before he could get another owl. Mary, a beautiful African Grass Owl, had been a gift from Ron after one of his Quidditch journeys.  
When Ron first saw the little dots over the owl's body, he exclaimed a rather soft "Bloody Mary" but the owl had hooted and since then, the name stuck to it. Thankfully, Harry ignored the first part of the name.

The owl landed on a small tree before her and Hermione reached over to take the letter it had carried. As soon as the piece of paper was in Hermione's hands, the owl took off again. Hermione could understand the animal very well. Mary didn't like the cold, coming from South Africa.  
But Ron, always so sharp with his mind, hadn't even thought about it before it was through the customs control at the British Ministry. As the damage had already been done, Harry thankfully took the owl with him.

Hermione opened the paper and read

 _Hermione,_

 _Ginny had a small crisis with her clothing_ , _you know how she_

here something was crossed out again and Hermione could only guess what stood there.  
Obviously, Ginny had not been happy about Harry's word choice.

 _we will be a little late._

 _Harry_

Smiling, she tucked the piece of paper in her pocket and sat down on the bench to change her footwear. Since Ginny had revealed her pregnancy, Harry tried – and failed miserably most of the times – to not anger his wife. But her pregnancy hormones made it very difficult for him. Thankfully, they both were so much in love with each other, it usually didn't take long for Ginny to be happy again.

Snapping her skates shut, Hermione carefully went to the natural ice ring. Waddled would be the more appropriate word, she thought. She had never been the most elegant when wearing skates.

Stepping on the ice, she was glad nobody was here to see her.  
The first steps always looked like a newborn horse trying to walk. Soon, she got into the rhythm again and silently drew her rounds on the ice.

After some time, the first layer of the ice melted away. Had she had been more focused on the underground, instead of thinking of her work, she would have seen the leaves on the ground. Having fallen down the previous autumn and after the sudden freezing at the start of November, they were just frozen on top of the lake. But she was too focused and didn't see them.

Suddenly, her right foot slithered on one of these leaves.  
Without the contact with the ice, her balancing wasn't stable anymore and her feet just slipped away under her, causing her to fall backwards.

With a heavy impact, her back crashed into the ice.  
Her head followed not even milliseconds afterwards while the air was pressed out of her lungs.

Her head hurt, like it never hurt before. Her back, well, she couldn't quite feel anything wrong with it, but it certainly didn't feel like after a relaxing massage. She could move her legs, which was a good sign, she decided. But the movement only multiplied the ache in her head.

Groaning, she slowly reached her hand up to touch her head. Feeling something wet, she quickly brought her hand to her eyes. Thankfully, she didn't see any red colour on it. It was just melted water. Reading her, to stand up again and crawl to the shore, she was stopped by a hand pressing down on her shoulder.

"You stay exactly like that, Miss Granger, or I will see to it violently" the dark voice of Lucius Malfoy threatened.

Frightened, as she hadn't heard him coming, she didn't move a muscle.

Lucius Malfoy had enjoyed a walk through the forest when he came upon the lake, seeing Hermione Granger gracefully ice-skating on it. Hidden behind some trees, he watched her for some time before she suddenly crashed.

Alarmed, he had run towards her. Coming to a slithering halt at the exact moment she wanted to get up again, he pressed her down to the ice. If he knew anything about healing, a concussion was not to be treated lightly. And the person should not move if it was possible.

"I'm getting cold" Hermione murmured silently. "The water seeps in my clothes. And I'm so tired, I think I will close my eyes."

"No, you won't!" Lucius commanded, looked directly into her eyes.

"He has beautiful eyes," Hermione thought, "the same colour as the sky. An almost light grey." Everything was becoming rather fuzzy.

Seeing that the young girl before him was close to becoming unconscious, Lucius carefully slipped one arm under her legs and the other under her shoulders. He cautiously picked her up, stabilising her head with his shoulder.

Hermione felt like in heaven. Floating in strong arms, pressed to a warm body. "And he smells so good," she thought.

"Thank you, Miss Granger." Lucius answered, smirking lightly, "I will now apparate us to St. Mungo's if you don't have any other plans."

Horrified, Hermione concluded that she had spoken loudly.

* * *

Lucius had apparated them straight into the emergency ward of the hospital, breaking some protection wards in the action. And as he was still the _crème de la crème_ of British wizarding society, a healer rushed straight to them.

When Harry had broken his arms two years prior, they had to wait an hour before some apprentice even looked at them. Well, that was an advantage as her head really hurt and her stomach rumbled. Maybe she should warn Lucius.

"I think I'm going to be sick"

"Try to refrain from doing so in public." was the only answer she got.

A second healer took her from Lucius' arms, put her on a bet and rolled her into a room.

The female witch ran some diagnostic spells over her while asking questions.

"You fell on your head and back really hard?"

"Yes" why did she even need to ask if she already knew?

"Any previous predicaments? Allergies?"

"No!" Her head really hurt, she couldn't almost concentrate.

"Name?"

Didn't she know her? Hermione couldn't answer the healer, everything hurt so much.  
They should ask Lucius, he knew those standard questions about her.  
And so, the only thing she got out was "Malfoy…" before she fainted.

* * *

When Hermione woke up again, the first thing she smelled were the flowers. Slowly she opened one eye, then the other.  
The room was full of them, mostly red, pink and white roses.

Slowly turning her head, she saw Ginny sleeping lightly in a chair next to her bed. Their hands were linked, as Ginny had fallen asleep while holding Hermione's hand. To reassure both that everything is going to be ok.

Hermione softly squeezed the other's hand. Her mouth was too dry to speak. Thankfully, Ginny woke quickly up. Standing up, she cautiously embraced Hermione and handed her a glass of water.

"Oh my god. You are awake. How are you?"

"My head hurts slightly, but it's much better now."

"What do you always do? We leave you one second alone and you have an accident and have gotten yourself a husband." Ginny smiled brightly. Too brightly.

Hermione's head worked overtime to decode Ginny's statement.

"Husband?" Unbelievingly, she looked to Ginny.

"Yeah, husband. A rather handsome one, too." Ginny's mischievous smile only grew with Hermione's increasing confusion.

Now, Hermione slightly panicked. She didn't have a husband. She didn't even have a boyfriend. Meanwhile, Ginny grabbed the folder at the end of the bed and read aloud: "Mrs Malfoy, age 27, grade 3 concussion…"

Hermione laid there stunned. According to this document, she was Mrs Malfoy.

"I'm married to Draco?" Oh god, please not the ferret. I need the best divorce lawyer there is.

Now Ginny was openly laughing "No, you dumb girl. Draco isn't that handsome. Your husband is rather built like a god, and acts definitely like one."

"Thank you, Miss Weasley. I seem to get a lot of compliments from young ladies these days."

Lucius Malfoy closed the door behind him, after stepping into the room. Confused, Hermione looked over to Ginny. But she wasn't a big help as she stood up to leave the room.

"Hermione, I'm going to look what Harry is doing. You know how he gets in hospitals. I will be back if you need me." Ginny said her goodbyes and left.

Hermione only nodded. She was too overwhelmed by the whole situation.  
And why was Malfoy here? Reading her facial expressions, Lucius knew he had some answering to do.

He walked over to Ginny's vacated chair and sat down.

"You were ice-skating on that pond by your house." He started after a short silence "You fell down and I brought you to the hospital."

Well, that makes sense. Hermione could only remember a male figure transporting her, so that must have been Lucius.

"When you were asked by Healer Harris about your name, you only said _Malfoy_."

Vaguely, Hermione could remember the whole ordeal.

"But I only meant to get you." She piped up.

"I know. I was called into the room not ten seconds after you fainted. Alas, St. Mungo's bureaucracy isn't made quickly change the name of patients and it gave me the opportunity to get some medical records on you before Harry and Ginny could come."

Hermione looked unconvinced. She didn't know why he had done it.

"You woke up shortly, were sick over my clothes and then the healers put you to sleep. You didn't think I would wear such atrocities," he pointed towards his clothes which consisted of black trousers, grey button down and a black jacket, "without the need to, did you?"

Hermione tried to shake her head, but quickly stopped when the room started to spin around her. Instead, she asked, "How long will I be here?"

"No more than 2 days, then you will come with me to Malfoy Manor."

Lucius looked over to Hermione. She was shocked. Well, he has also been shocked when he was informed by the healer that his wife wanted to see him. And as such, she would live with him in the manor where he could care for her if necessary.  
At least until she was fully recovered. Hopefully longer.

In the years after the war, a small friendship has grown between them. Hermione was one of the first to forgive him. As they both were rather intelligent, they were often placed next to each other at formal dinners. At first, they had ignored each other. But dinner after dinner came, and so did their friendship.

Lucius appreciated the whirlwind of new ideas, mostly muggle, Hermione brought to his attention.  
And Hermione loved the knowledge he had, and which he shared with her.

It was a positive addition that they found each other very attractive.

"Definitely not! I'm a young, independent woman who can care for herself. And I need to work, too. You know, money doesn't grow on trees."

Lucius let her rant for some time, knowing from his previous marriage with Narcissa that it was sometimes better to stay silent.

"My dear, you know how the wizarding society works. A husband must care for his ill wife. And you will come with me, even if I have to stun you."

Hermione was too tired to say something else and just nodded, falling asleep shortly after.

* * *

 **A/N I don't know where this will lead. If you have any ideas you might like, just DM me  
Updates will be not be posted until mid August, after university exams are over. **


	2. Stepping in a new world

STEPPING IN A NEW WORLD  


The next two days were spent sleeping (on Hermione's part), fussing about Hermione (Ginny's part) and silently overwatching the whole situation, done by Lucius. Harry, who always became very skittish in hospitals, happily returned to his Auror job. He had interrogated Lucius about the man's previous statement of being Hermione's husband. But as he shared the medical information with Harry, he let the small ordeal slip away without official notice.

When the time to depart came, Ginny gave her friend a small suitcase with all her necessities she had picked up from Hermione's home. Ginny had sided with Malfoy sen. and Hermione didn't stand a chance against them. Healer Harris signed her final report on Hermione's health status and then she was free to go. Well almost.

As soon as she exited the bathroom in her own clothes after spending the last days in ugly, scratchy hospital gowns, Lucius rushed over to her. He took her at her arm and with his other, got her suitcase. He guided her outside the room – a private one, she recognised – and they left in the direction of the floo stations.

Ginny had excused herself as they left the room, because she had a check-up exam in another part of the hospital.

"It was strange, standing next to a man she would be living with," she concluded. They were not talking to each other like they used to do. The silence stretched until it was their part to step into the floo. Together.

Hermione looked to Lucius. Reading the question in her eyes, he answered: "I have changed the wards to the Manor but it's safer for you to floo the first time with me, so they won't rip you into small pieces."

Well, she wasn't too fond of landing in the hospital so soon again.

Hermione had never been one of the most gracious people stepping out of the floo. But after spending the previous days in bed, her legs didn't hold her up like they used to. Thankfully, Lucius steadied her. Nevertheless, she looked a little bit green in the face.

"Don't try to be sick on the floor. This is a 17-century old carpet." Hermione looked down to the floor where an oddly green and white patterned carpet laid. It was ugly. "And I don't want to push you back in the floo to St. Mungo's again."

"Gosh, this living together will be fun," she thought.

They had flooed into a small, in Malfoy-measurement, room which was additionally decorated with some chairs around a table. And the only other decoration was the fireplace they just stepped out. This meant only one thing: the Malfoys had their own flooing-room.

Lucius led her out of the door into the grand entrance hall. Their shoes clicked on the marble floor when they crossed the hall towards the staircases. On every wall, there hang several portraits Malfoy's ancestors, chatting silently with each other while watching the girl breathtakingly taking the room into account.

It was like stepping into a different world.

* * *

She could call a small cottage her home. It was perfect for living alone. She had her bedroom, living room, kitchen and a guest room which she used as a library. Warm colours were everywhere in her house as she wanted to feel comfortable. She had everything to be happy.

Walking in the entrance of Malfoy Manor, however, was a totally nerve-wracking experience. Her cottage could fit very easily in this hall. Hell, it did match Hogwarts Great Hall in terms of size.

Furthermore, where her cottage was warm in colours, the Manor looked like an ice palace. White marble on the floor, light blue on the walls and every picture frame was silver.

And then, there were the-

"Master Malfoy is back"

"Master Malfoy, Winky prepared the room"

Taking a deep breath, Hermione stared at the house elves which appeared in a line in front of their master. He had house elves. _Of course, he's Malfoy_. But how many were they? At first glance, she took in at least 5 of them. It was difficult to say because Malfoy barked some orders at them and they disappeared.

Looking back at Hermione, Lucius expectantly raised one eyebrow. Hermione startled out of her shock and got back next to him, while he was already starting to climb the stairs.

He led her to a room on the second floor. The door was made of black wood with a beautiful engraving showing some kind of tree. As Lucius touched the handle, the leaves on the tree ruffled as if a soft wind blew through them and then the door opened.

Malfoy opened the door open and motioned for her to step in. Seeing that his guest stared interested at the door and made no move to enter the room at all, he inwardly rolled his eyes. It would do no good to let that see Hermione. But it was so typical of her, to always want to understand new things and to gain knowledge. As he could well understand her search for answers, he explained the phenomenon to her.

"It's a charm. Similar to the portraits at Hogwarts. However, you don't need a password to enter your room. You just need to touch it and it reads your intention. If its unharming to the inhabitants, the door will open. In the other case, the door will lock itself with different charms and add protective wards all around the room."

Now, Hermione looked away from the door and in the same awe at him.

"I have never heard of something like this."

Lucius smirked, "Of course not. Malfoys do tend to keep their secrets to themselves, my dear."

Finally, she stepped into the room.

It. Was. Pink.

Everything, from the four-postered bed, over the wardrobe to the couch and armchairs, was in different shades of pink. She felt like she had stepped inside of a giant bubble of pink chewing gum. Only the carpet was white.

"Ehm.. Lucius...", Hermione started slowly but stopped right away when she heard him chuckling behind her. Her horror must have shown on her face because Lucius wrapped an arm around her waist and led her out of the room again to the door next to it.

"I'm sorry, my dear. I just wanted to see your face. It's not your room. It was intended as a nursery for other children after Draco, but as it is, there was no use. So just the bed was changed and now it's a guest room for unwanted guests. No one stays long if they have to sleep in this atrocity."

Hermione just looked at him, not yet having decided if it was funny or not. She assumed Narcissa decorated the room and Lucius had no say in it.

When Lucius opened the next door, Hermione felt like being in heaven.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry for not updating sooner. However, I have already a new, almost complete chapter. This will be uploaded soon.  
As always, do send me your thoughts and recommendations.**


	3. Royalty

ROYALTY

Light blue was the dominating colour. It looked like being on a cloud. The king size bed on the right side was covered in blue silk and looked worthy of a princess. A glass door led out to a balcony which oversaw the Malfoy estate. The white curtains flew softly in the breeze.

A small table was set next to it. It was loaded with parchment and ink bottles.

On the other sides, Hermione located two doors. She opened the first one. It led her into a luxurious bathroom. It had a tub in the size of a whirlpool and a shower which could comfortably hold the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team inside, Hermione mused. Everything was in light colours. After exiting the bathroom, she turned to the last door.

And she stared at a walk-in closet. _Dear Merlin._ It was stocked with her clothes and some other additions, namely wonderful evening gowns. She hadn't even seen him handing her bag over to the house elves.

All the while Hermione raced through her new room, Lucius stood languidly against the door and watched her in amusement.

When she stepped out of the closet, she looked shocked to the core. Lucius, always the caring _husband_ he was, took her hand and led her over to the bed. Pushing the blankets away, he sat her down and took off her shoes. Hermione took it all in without even muttering a word.

After she laid comfortably in bed, Lucius stood again and excused himself, saying that he would bring her something to eat. When he returned not 5 minutes later, she was fast asleep. 'Obviously, as she was still ill and just released from St. Mungo's.' Lucius could kick himself for overworking her so much.

He placed the tray next to her on her nightstand and closed the curtains. Silently, he exited her room.

* * *

The next few days Hermione spend mostly in bed, doing little but reading. The house elves brought her meals and kept the room clean. The afternoons were spent with Lucius in the garden. Thanks to heating charms, they could sit in garden chairs and discuss the latest research in different areas. Hermione learned that Lucius was not only interested in but brilliant in Arithmancy. She was slightly jealous because it seemed he was far better than her in this field. However, talking to him was more fun than being jealous and so she enjoyed these conversations.

Lucius had given strict orders to the house elves that Hermione had to rest in the mornings. And she hated him for that. She felt that she was already recovering nicely and thus couldn't understand the ordered bed rest. She felt uncomfortable knowing that this man grabbed all power over her and she didn't stand a chance against him. Therefore, it happened the way it had to. They argued.

"I'm old enough to decide for myself – "

"I'm older and the master of this Manor. And I say you have to rest."

"Fuck you, Malfoy" Hermione was already very agitated.

"Oh, with my deepest pleasure my dear. Should we move this conversation to my bedroom?"

"Shut up. I'm healthy again and I want to – "

"No, you are not!"

Hermione grumbled in anger. He couldn't even let her finish her sentences. Hell, he didn't even raise his voice. It was still the soft but knife-sharp drawl he always used.

"Why don't you even listen to me?" Hermione screeched already.

"Because all your mouth lets loose is rubbish. You aren't healthy, despite what your oversized brain may tell you."

"Arrgh. I have you know that I read some books – "

"Oh. What a surprise here."

"SHUT UP. The result was that my grade 3 concussion isn't that bad because I'm not a muggle."

Lucius totally ignored her last statement.

"I need to go on a trip for work tomorrow. Until I come back, you are to spend your mornings in bed even if I have to call on Draco to stun you every morning so you won't escape." He shot her an angry glare.

He put an end to the discussion by standing up from his chair and going back to the Manor. Hermione could only gape as he had left her sitting there. _How can he dare to leave me? We haven't even finished arguing. And he's working? Since when does a Malfoy work? And what's his job?_

Hermione could not answer any of the questions running through her mind and so she turned her interest to the novel she brought with her.

In this manner, the rest of the afternoon was spent until a house-elf brought Hermione back for dinner.

Dinner was a silent affair. Lucius was still slightly angry, even if he hadn't shown it whilst they were arguing. He couldn't understand the young woman. Did not all women want protective, caring men to look after them? She shouldn't have to worry about anything while she recovered. Why didn't she understand it? He really tried to improve after the war. Especially in terms of relationships.

On the other side of the table, Hermione was engrossed by her own thoughts. And as different as the two occupants of the table were, so were their thoughts on the same matter. Namely Hermione's stay at Malfoy Manor.

Hermione couldn't understand Lucius. In which century does he think we live? As an independent woman, I can care for myself. In fact, I have done so since the war. Why should I now not be able to do so any longer?

So, the mostly silent dinner was endured by two brooding figures. Both were relieved when it ended and they could escape the other's presence.

* * *

Early on the next day, Lucius left Malfoy Manor. He had given the house elves strict orders and checked in on Hermione, who was still sleeping. After being assured that everything was going to run smoothly while he was away, he left in a better mood than yesterday.

When Hermione woke up, the house elves brought her breakfast to bed. While she was chewing on her croissant, her door flew open.

She was too shocked to move and grab her wand, which was lying beneath her pillow, when Draco Malfoy strode into her room. The young Master, as the house-elf titled the git while welcoming him home, looked far too pleased seeing her.

After the war, Draco started _working_ with Harry in the Auror's department. Not fighting like the other ones, because they didn't trust him yet, he was appointed as their ambassador. He was to represent them in any official matter. Harry was content with that. He hated the press and Malfoy loved it. As it was needed for his job to keep good connections to other important people in the Ministry, he strolled around it often. Meeting with people like Hermione was almost a daily activity.

At first, they didn't do anything else but arguing. But over the time and with some intervention of Harry, they started to get along. At one point, they even became friends. But that was a really long, long way. And a totally different story.

Without greeting her, Draco lounged himself in one of the armchairs and ordered breakfast. Shrugging his travel coat off from his shoulders and igniting a fire, he inspected the room.

Hermione, not sure how to react to his actions, took the safest option and said nothing.

"Merlin, Granger! Don't look so intimidated. I happen to live here for some time every year, as you well know. My father told you about it, didn't he? During those boring ministry festivities?"

"You…you live here?" She thought he had moved out and owned an apartment in London.

Draco smirked and said nothing at first. He liked her squirming uncomfortably.

"Not right here in this room. I have my own room in the other wing. However, if you really want to know something?" He trailed off, looking for her to stop him. When it didn't happen, he went on.

"Do you think it's coincidence that my favourite colour is blue and this room is styled in exactly the same colour?"

Hermione only raised one eyebrow.

"Of course not. Thus, I am very happy to inform you that I had great use of this room. Particularly for this bed as I had the wildest adventures with Pansy on it. Do you remember her?"

Hermione openly rolled her eyes, snatched her pillow and threw it as hard as possible in the direction of Draco's head.

She didn't get the pleasure of hitting him though, because of his Quidditch experience, he easily caught it before it even got near his head.

Laughing slightly, Hermione couldn't stop teasing him back.

"Thank Merlin you caught it. One more hit on your lovely head and no more working brain cells would be there. Did you really think I wouldn't notice? Favourite colour blue, my arse. You are a Slytherin. Look at yourself just now… Those green pants are a little bit too much, aren't they?

She only got that notorious Malfoy smirk back.

"Tell you what, Granger. My favourite colour is green, of course. But someone else's is blue. Care to have a guess?"

Just when she wanted to give him an answer, the house-elf brought a second tray with breakfast.

Sliding next to Hermione on the bed, Draco placed the tray on his lap. His pants clashed wonderfully with the blue linen. They ate in companionable silence for a few minutes.

After finishing with his croissants, Draco looked expectantly at Hermione.

"How are you today?"

"I'm fine."

"Really?" Draco asked, looking not very certain at her, "my father told me something else."

Hermione's face hardened; her jaw was set firmly. She was still angry at Lucius.

"Your father," she spat, "is not a healer. How can he decide what I can and cannot do? Who gives him this power over me?"

"It was you, Granger." Draco simply stated. Seeing that she was about to explode, he hurried to explain. "When you were hospitalised, you said your name was Malfoy. I know that this was a misunderstanding. But St. Mungo's bureaucracy isn't the most modern and efficient. While Potter talked with my father, I made some inquiries at the law department of them. You know, where they put the patient data and everything else. After some talks with handsome healers – that part was definitely my favourite - the result was clear. For this particular case you were to be handled as a Malfoy. Thanks to my good looks and social standing, I could arrange that you will be with "Granger" on your name tag the next time you need medical help."

Hermione crossed her arms and huffed.

"Really Granger, I don't understand you. Why can't you just enjoy being handled as royalty?" Draco shifted on the bed so he could look directly at her. "Life's so much easier this way."

"Because I feel like a princess being kept in a golden tower against her will. You know what this is called nowadays?"

Draco shook his head, knowing what was about to come.

"It's called kidnapping. K-I-D-N-A-P-P-I-N-G. Should I write in on a parchment so you can look the word up in the library?"

"I guess I understand what it means Granger. I have some brain cells left in that _lovely head_ , as you put it." He snatched her last croissant. That wonderful body of his had to be sustained with energy. "But I almost question your brain. Why don't you just leave? I know there aren't wards in place to keep you here."

As soon as he said it, Hermione sprang out of the bed and raced to her walk-in closet. Returning after mere seconds, she grabbed her shoes and sat on an armchair. After tying her shoes, she snatched her wand and took Draco's coat. And as fast as the wind, she was out of the room. Draco heard her stomping down the stairs.

When she was out of sight, he drew his own wand. Surreptitiously, he cast several revealing charms on his croissant. It had tasted differently than the ones he got from the elves. Seeing the results his charms produced, he called Truely. Truely was his personal house-elf since he was born. They liked each other as much as Malfoys and house elves could.

"Master?" Truely asked when it popped in the room.

"Prevent Granger of leaving the estate at all cost!"

Seeing the urgency in his young master's eyes, Truely disappeared at once.

* * *

 **A/N If you read to this point: Thank you.**

 **Should I do shorter chapters or do you like reading longer ones?**

 **As always, do send me your thoughts and recommendations.**


	4. Following Granger

FOLLOWING GRANGER

Jumping out of the bed in the same manner Hermione did some moments ago, Draco raced straight out of the room. He sprinted downstairs and blasted the door open. He raced another few steps down until he was standing on the sandy way which led straight to the iron gates marking the end of the protective wards of Malfoy Manor.

Incredulously, he stared at the scene unfolding before him.

* * *

Hermione had reached the door and opened it slowly. Her tryst out of bed had left her breathing heavily. She wasn't that fit anymore. Carefully she stepped out of the door and took some tentatively steps out of it. So far, nothing happened. No ward got off and no charm locked her feet. Silently, so not to inform the house elves of her leaving, she closed the door behind her. Turning around, wand ready, she sneaked the next few steps down, always waiting for an attack of some kind. She didn't trust Lucius in terms of wards. And maybe Draco was not fully informed about them. But he had sounded sincere when he said she could leave anytime she wanted to.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, she took an extra look around and when everything looked safe, she started to run. Alas, she hadn't even made half of the way to the gate when a house-elf apparated directly in her way.

"Miss wait –" was everything that could be heard before Hermione crashed against the elf and both took the way down to the sandy path. Truely recovered faster than the human that had run straight into her. The elf cast several healing charms at her and looked closer at the women. For a female, she was looking not so bad. No wonder the Master took a liking to her.

Hermione's body ached. Slowly, she turned on hands and knees and looked at the house-elf. Truely looked concerned at her but made no move to talk or stop her again. When Hermione stood again and freed Draco's coat of the sand, she made a move to take off again. "However, this time walking would do better," she mused.

Truely, seeing that the Miss was about to run again, said the only thing that came into her mind. The young master had said Truely should prevent her leave at all cost. And what elf didn't know Hermione Granger and her S.P.E.W.?

"I want to be free!" the house-elf squeaked.

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks when she heard the small voice behind her. Turning, she curiously looked at the elf. Truely was fiddling with her hands, eyes locked on the ground. The elf was visibly shaking.

"The fuck you want!" Draco roared.

Hermione looked away from the elf towards the man now stomping at her, his wand drawn. She hadn't seen him coming outside. He looked furious. She stepped in front of the elf, intend to save the poor creature from Draco's wrath.

However, when Draco reached the pair, he seemed to have calmed down. Almost frightening calm, he addressed the elf.

"Truely, get inside the Manor to your room. Do you understand me?" As fast as she could, Truely disappeared. Which elf wanted to be free? She didn't understand that woman. Glad that her master saved her, she obeyed his orders.

As soon as the elf was away, Draco grabbed Hermione's arm.

"Do you trust me, Granger?"

Hermione was too confused to answer, but Draco took her silence as a positive answer and apparated them both just outside of the gates.

Turning back to the Manor, he waved his wand in a very complex manner. Suddenly he spoke, his voice transferring itself in silver mist.

"Father, it's such a lovely day that I decided to take Granger to a visit to my mother with me."

The mist wrapped around the iron bars and steeped into the material. Nothing looked out of the ordinary. With the last wave of his wand, Draco turned to Hermione.

Her brain couldn't keep up with the different reasons why he had done it. Her confusion only grew. Why did he want to take her with him to meet Narcissa? She thought Lucius' ex-wife was currently living with her new husband in Italy.

This time, he wrapped her softly in his arms, appreciating the soft wool of his coat. Buying it had been a perfect choice, he mused. She was not protesting. Calmly, he told Hermione what he was about to do. Before she could contradict him, he apparated them away.

* * *

Lucius was sitting in a business meeting when he felt the emergency wards of the Manor being activated. Scrambling to his feet, he ordered his secretary to stay behind and manage all affairs. Quickly, he got out of the room. Taking a deep breath, grabbing his wand and fearing the worst, he apparated home.

The last time these wards had been activated was when Voldemort took refuge in Malfoy Manor. Then, Narcissa had activated them. As head of the family, Lucius was always informed which wards were activated or breached.

Thankfully, the war was over. However, the threats against his family were not.

When he apparated outside the gates, the Manor laid peacefully before him. In an eerie silence, he cast several spells. They revealed that no living person was on the ground.

Getting into fight mode, he reached the gates. If Hermione was harmed under his care - He didn't want to take this train of thought.

Suddenly, he heard Draco's voice.

"Father, it's such a lovely day that I decided to take Granger to a visit to my mother with me."

Stopping dead in his tracks, he turned around and apparated away a second time in mere minutes.

* * *

"It seemed," Hermione thought, "that not only Lucius but also Draco had the power to break wards."

Draco, still having Hermione wrapped in his arms, just glared at the young healer who looked brave enough to say something in context with the wards.

Everything just seemed to get more confusing for Hermione. She couldn't keep up with the orders Draco shouted at the young man dressed in healing robes. Then, more healers reached them. They transferred her to a bed. Her body didn't protest at all. She felt like her energy had truly left her this time. And then she simply closed her eyes.

Lucius apparated just seconds after Hermione had been whisked away into the atrium of St. Mungo's. This time, it had been easier. The wards weren't that strong. But seeing his son standing there, he knew why. Rushing to him, he took Draco's shoulders in his hands and scanned his boy from top to bottom. He seemed not to be injured. His relief lasted only seconds. Hermione was not with him. And that meant only one thing.

Lucius took a step back. "Where is Hermione?"

Draco looked at his father. The man was normally so composed. But now, he almost looked scared. But only for a second the fear flashed in his eyes, before his mask of indifference schooled his features again.

Before he could answer, Lucius took control. Like always.

Belling for healers and threatening them with hexes, they were granted access to Hermione's room just some minutes after. Lucius was sure that some legal files with complaints would flow his secretary's desk the next day.

Healer Harris turned around when the Malfoy men entered Ms Granger's room. Draco's influence had really made it sure that Hermione was not to be examined as a Malfoy. She wouldn't do that mistake twice. And thus, she gripped her wand harder and drew her notices closer to her body.

"I am very sorry to inform you," she began hesitantly, "but as you are both not close family or even related to Ms Granger, I can't give you any details about her condition." She almost sounded strong in the end, she thought.

Lucius only raised one eyebrow and the next moment, Healer Harris' stunned figure was sliding down the floor. Turning around, he looked into Draco's smirking face; twirling his wand around in his fingers. Lucius just turned around again, feeling that berating Draco for something he also considered mere seconds ago, was a waste of energy.

Stepping over the unconscious healer, he reached Hermione's bed. She looked so small in the white hospital bed. Her fragile body was covered with white linen. Lucius quickly changed them to something better with a quick wave of his hand. He was afraid to touch her. So his hand just lingered inches above hers, not yet ready to feel her soft skin.

She was, hopefully, just sleeping. Draco cleared his throat behind him. Turning around, he just looked at his son. Draco held up the notices Healer Harris tried to protect so much.

Sighing deeply, he motioned for Draco to go on.

"Well, she will be alright," Draco said, wanting to release the tension and possible fear of his father. "She was poisoned, just as I thought. It was a mix out of-" here he looked again at the sheet of paper, but not able to decipher the handwriting, he gave his father the notices. Lucius didn't even look at them.

"The poison, whatever it was, was in her croissant. I wanted to eat the rest of it and when I tasted it, I brought her directly to the hospital."

Draco omitted the part that Hermione wanted to leave the Manor. His father had already too much trouble right now and he thought that piece of information might be the thing to break him.

Lucius waved his wand and did some diagnosis spells himself. Seeing the same result that Draco just told him, he again turned to his son.

"Do something about the Healer. Wake her up, obliviate her and put some fake memories insider her. She doesn't need to know we were here."

When Draco got to the Healer on the floor, Lucius leaned over the bed, caging Hermione with his arms. Saying softly, too softly for anyone to hear except Hermione and him, he whispered in her ear. "I'm going, for now, my dear. But don't think I won't come back and get you."

He rose and left the room, Draco trailing behind him. When he closed the door behind him, he could hear Healer Harris get up and muttering something. Smirking, he held Draco on his arm, when his son started to get too far away. Conjuring two chairs, he sat down. Draco, feeling exhausted after the whole experience, slumped down next to him.

For some time, they just sat silently next to each other. It seemed that they were in their own bubble as the hospital's hectic everyday life passed on.

It took some time, but finally the healer exited Hermione's room. She quickly glanced at the two men, wondering what had happened that they didn't storm into the room, and hurried away before they could do or say something.

Standing up, Lucius addressed his son and ordered him to stay here and to not let anybody in Hermione's room except her healer. Draco knew what his father would do now, so he just nodded and watched Lucius leaving.

* * *

 **I'm sorry for not posting earlier. Life, it seemed, got in the way.**

 **However, I'm already writing a new chapter so you don't have to wait to long for another.**


	5. Freedom

FREEDOM

Lucius was furious when he reached his manor. He did nothing but to literally break down the safety wards around the Manor. When he got through them, he stomped the way to his door and with a loud bang slammed them shut behind him. The eerie silence of the entrance hall did nothing to soothe his mind.

Truely heard the shout of the Master and cringed slightly under Draco's bed. She didn't want to leave this place of safety. She shifted slightly and crept nearer to the wall. It didn't take more than 5 seconds until Lucius slammed Draco's door shut, too. Truely could see his black boots stopping before the bed. His cane, with the sharp peak, stood next to his long legs and Truely now really didn't want to leave her sanctuary.

Lucius had grabbed his cane when he ran upstairs. He knew how the elves felt about it. And he would everything in order to get information out of them. The elves were the only ones living here except Draco and him.

"Truely," he roared, "you get out here in 5 seconds or I will get you." His hand trembled slightly on the cane because of his anger.

But Truely was like a little child knowing that something bad would happen if she showed herself. Therefore, the small elf wasn't even thinking about leaving her place.

Sighing, Lucius dropped his cane. He knew this would happen. It had happened every time he wanted something from this elf. He knelt down next to the bed and with a fast motion of his arm, snatched Truely's leg. The elf screamed, but Lucius pulled on her leg. Her other leg hit him on his arm, but he just pulled harder.

Truely tried to grab something to stop her master of pulling her out. Her little fingers tried to grip the carpet but to no avail.

Finally, Lucius stood up; the elf hanging head down on his arm. He tossed Truely harder than necessary down on Draco's bed.

Panting, slightly because of his exhaustion and more because of his anger, he stared down to Truely. His grey eyes pierced Truely's and she knew why she hadn't wanted him to find her.

Suddenly, he laughed and now Truely was really afraid of him. It seemed that her master had lost his mind.

Lucius' adrenaline rush had stopped, and the stress fell away. He was so glad that the Dark Lord wasn't alive anymore. If any of his fellow Death Eaters had seen that he had to snatch his elf like a mischievous toddler… He was just laughing harder. And seeing that it scared his rebelling house elf, just the better.

After having calmed down a little bit, he became serious once again. He looked at the elf, sitting on Draco's bed. Crossing his arms, he looked down at Truely and ordered her to tell him everything that had happened today. And Truely did tell him everything. Even the part of Hermione wanting to leave.

At this piece of information, Lucius raised his brow slightly. Her leaving, that was something he would definitely bring up. Seeing that Truely had stopped her tale and no more information about the poisoning was provided, he started to question her in more detail.

"Who has brought Hermione her breakfast every day?"

"That's was me," the elf said. Lucius already knew that, because it was him who ordered Truely to do so.

"Did you make the breakfast yourself?"

"Yes, master."

"What exactly did you choose for her?"

"Ehm.. her usual breakfast."

Here Lucius rolled his eyes. Truely took everything too literally sometimes.

"And what exactly contained her breakfast?"

Truely's eyes lighted up. Now she understood her master.

"A croissant, butter, strawberry jam, some fruits and a cup of tea. And, of course, her healing draughts. The healing draughts," here she stopped for a second, "were in her croissant. Otherwise, she wouldn't take them."

 _Of course, she wouldn't,_ Lucius thought. "Show me the healing draught," he commanded. He knew that the draught must be the reason. Draco had just eaten the croissant and nothing else.

Truely hopped off the bed and let the way to the kitchen. However, when she tried to open the door, it wouldn't budge.

Confused, she tried to open it again, this time with her magic. Again, nothing. Seeing that his elf was becoming distressed, Lucius opted to take over.

Draco, although not very clever in some situations, especially with Potter, did something right this time. Only his and his son's rooms were not affected by the wards.

When he opened the kitchen door, every house elf was stunned. Staying in the same position when Draco set the wards up. Some were washing dishes, another elf stirred dough in a bowl, and another was sweeping the floor.

Truely looked at her companions like a small child in Honeydukes. With wide eyes and an almost comical awe, she walked through the kitchen, too afraid to touch anything.

Seeing that his elf was occupied for the moment and wouldn't do something, Lucius crossed the kitchen to the pantry. When he opened the door, he saw the elf he missed earlier in the kitchen scene. With a swish of his wand, he disillusioned himself. Another wave of his wand let the life in Malfoy Manor continue.

Silently, Lucius watched the old house elf preparing the healing potion Hermione had to take. Everything seemed in order, until the last step of the process confirmed his suspicions.

Snatching the house elf around his neck, he brought the swearing creature out of his hiding place. Truely and the other elves watched in wonder as a fellow house elf seemed to float through the air and out of the door.

Out in the entrance hall, Lucius let go of the elf and it fell down on the cold, marble floor tiles. Trying to scramble away from his, now visible again, Master, the elf muttered how he hated mudbloods, and this one particularly; with her stupid S.P.E.W and now, he had to care for her.

Hearing that, Lucius' anger soared again. Hermione had been hurt when he had to care for her. He failed in keeping her safe. Vowing, to protect her in the future, Lucius shortly questioned his motives for doing it. But when he glanced at the elf again, he focused solely on it. Seeing that it hated Hermione's of freedom for them so much, he had an idea. It didn't matter to him that he would object such action some years earlier. It didn't matter that it may influence his standing in the wizards society. Nothing mattered except that he wanted revenge for her.

"Truely," he barked, "bring me a dish towel." Truely hurried over to him. He grabbed the towel with one hand and the elf with the other.

"Ahhhh… no clothes" cried the elf.

"Too late." He muttered menacingly. Silently transfiguring the towel in something close to a shirt, he put it violently on the creature.

He tossed the now free figure out of the door and slammed it behind him. He didn't want to have something to do with it anymore.

He, Lucius Malfoy, pureblood and former Death Eater, had voluntarily given an elf its freedom. For a woman. For Hermione.

* * *

 **Just a short snippet, because I have finished it.**

 **May contain some errors, because I can't spellcheck.**


End file.
